System Restore
by Mistress Rogue
Summary: This is going to be the life of Enzo/Matrix and AndrAIa between Game Over and Icons. Matrix/AndrAIa, Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings Everyone, I hope you know of Reboot if you are here I will start off by giving some little information on the time in Reboot World since it is a computer world the flow of time is different.

Nanosecond would be equivalent to our second

Micro-minuet

second- about an hour

Minuet- about a day

I may be off a little but I am pretty sure that is it. Alrighty, well this story starts just after GAME OVER and is going to cover the technical year Enzo and AndrAIa spend away from Main Frame. Due to game time being accelerated is the only reason they will grow up so fast. Alrightly lets begin.

Oh Disclaimer- I DO NOT own the Reboot show, company or anything that has rights to get money for this so here it is for no profit.

* * *

"I must be basic" a young green boy yelled as the game around him shut down, the user left and the victory music ended. The stage lights began to dim and the setting became tranquil even if that was not the feeling of the three sprites that still sat idly in game mode. The young male sprite held the right side of his face, a small trickle of red liquid trailed down the side if his face, coating the side of his hand that was pressed to his cheek. Tears of stress, pain and sorrow began to spring up in the corner of his eyes, burning the injured eye. "Basic as an 8-bit" he slammed the bloodied fist down on the darkening ground leaving a small print as the young female sprite and large canine watched the boy's shaking body unsure of how to help. The game had let them free from their frame and they slowly walked over to the boy. The dog whimpered cautiously taking a step toward his owner, nudging the boy's shoulder gently with his large nose, the young girl placed a blue nailed hand on the dog's head, kneeling down she wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders to hug his unsteady body. She even had tears forming in her own eyes. Her attachment to Mainframe may not have been as strong as the boy's; who had lived there most of his life after the destruction of the Twin City. But she did lose new found friends and for her to see the young sprite whom she had grown very attracted to and had a growing affection for him; her heart already throbbed in such a pain that hurt her deeply. His pain was her pain.

"Enzo, you are not basic." She tightened her hold on the boy as a small sob clenched in her throat "You are a brave, smart and strong sprite. It will be okay." She was at a loss of words, what could one really say in a situation like this.

"Okay? AndrAIa? How will it be okay? How could it be okay? We lost, I lost. I failed my format as a guardian… and now I am running away from the punishment" His voice's pitch rising like it normally did when he got excited or really upset with something. He felt as if he should have been nullified, he got too far ahead of himself, jumped in to deep. He should have known he wouldn't be able to make it as a guardian, he was nowhere near the sprite Bob was. And now with Bob lost in the web, Enzo and AndrAIa trapped in a game; not knowing if they would ever go home, there was barely anyone left to defend Mainframe. While he trusted Dot and Mouse, and everyone else in Mainframe, with everyone becoming viral it would just get harder and harder for them, and now there was no one to help them if they needed it.

"You are not running away! We are protecting ourselves, so we can live and protect them in the future. We will win next time; the user has to play again at some point" her voice faded at the last second into a mumble, as if she wasn't even sure if or when the user would play again, or even if winning would bring them back to Mainframe. Sure while she was in her home game the user would stop by a lot according to other game sprites but when she was complied the user only played a few times before she piggy-backed her icon on to Enzo's, bring a full copy of herself to live with Enzo while the original her still lived in her home game.

The game's final shut down sequence began as they un-rebooted automatically into their original clothes. The three young sprites sat in the darkness of the game realm, contemplating everything that just happened for seconds perhaps even minuets. They may have permanently lost their home, friends and family; in Enzo's case; they really hoped though that it would only be temporary. They considered about what they could do, there was no way to tell when the user would play this game again, no way of telling how long they would be there. AndrAIa figured since the user automatically went for the strongest character they knew what they were doing; they must play a lot then, for practice or pleasure who knew. She was horrified that someone, user or not could play such a game for enjoyment. Yes while there were evil sprites and binomes out there it was all in their format to do what they did, corruption or viral infection tended to led to just that kind of behavior.

After a long and awkward silence, Enzo's body slumped against AndrAIa's while she sat on the cold floor. Frisket sat silently, tail swishing slowly back and forth, he whined a little at the two small sprites hoping to join in their hug of comfort. Enzo went to place a hand on his head to calm him down, with his now lack of depth perception though he missed the dog's head and ended up petting him along his rib cage. He gave a weak smile, one that showed no happiness, the kind of smile that was obviously a mask of sorrow.

"Good boy Frisket… good...boy" he mumbled letting his hand fall to AndrAIa's arm around his shoulder. "What are we going to do…" he sighed in defeat "What if the same User keeps beating us" he clenched his fallen fist but she understood that he was troubled by the possible outcomes of this game. She did her best to keep him calm, never letting go of the boy she had loved since she first met him. Even if he lied she knew it was to impress her, his attempt made her happy, made her smiled when ever she thought about it. Though now she wasn't smiling because she knew that the boy she met that day was hurt and wouldn't be trying to impress her any time soon.

AndrAIa released her hold on the boy and circled around so she was in front of him looking at his face, the first time she really got a look at his eye, it had stopped bleeding but there was dry blood around it and on his cheek, the eye lid itself distorted slightly, unable to close fully. He wasn't able to see through this eye in its current state, red as the blood around it, and a gash in the eyeball itself. She gasped placing a hand on his cheek. "We will find a way through this, and beat the user," her voice was unsure "Then we can switch back to sprite mode, and I am sure Dot will be there waiting for us." She watched as Enzo's eyes clenched at the mention of her sister. The pain she was probably going through right now, she had lost her first love, Bob and brother all in under an hour. She now had no family to lean on; the closest would be Phong and Mouse.

"Who knows when the User will play again AndrAIa, next time they play Mainframe maybe done for, destroyed worst then The Twin City…" His heart clenched at that thought too, he hated thinking about his old home, and how his father destroyed it and all his friends. He held hatred against his father but… at the same time he couldn't hate the man. He shook his head; this was no time to be thinking about things that happened cycles ago, it was time to think about now, what they would do when the user came back, then when they got back to Main Frame. "What if Dot and everyone are deleted when we get back"

AndrAIa shook Enzo's shoulders "Enzo Matrix! Don't think like that, Dot, Mouse, everyone they are stronger then they even think. They will be fine for now. Dot is the smartest sprite I have ever met, she will think of a way to defend Mainframe, even if it is just until we get back and can help, she is the Commander of Mainframe now don't forget."

The stadium began its start up sequence; the game's stage became visible as the lights turned on. The character select menu came up once again. "Come on, here is a chance" she gave him a hopeful smile as he sighed, unsure if he should try again or just sit idly and watch.

"What if he beats us again AndrAIa, or what if he picks you? I can't let him hurt you too" Enzo stood up, with one eye he looked at the girl who was his first, and only, crush. He let out a large huff, "Alright, let's do it" He waited while the user picked a character, this time using the character Enzo lost as, the yellow ninja. AndrAIa and Frisket went over to the character screen they had before and Enzo circled the arena waiting to see which character the User would pick to versus. The three young sprites were ready, as ready as they could ever be given the situation. The user paused over the Satan character, Enzo leaped into the character frame taking shape as the being who just took his eye. He waited what seemed like seconds for the User to confirm selection but the user moved to another box, then another, and another until it highlighted AndrAIa and Frisket. "No! Not them! Me!" Enzo beat on his now glass confines.

The selection noise sounded and AndrAIa and Frisket appeared on the stadium floor, Frisket growling at the ninja fighter who was bouncing on his feet moving in erratic behavior. AndrAIa readied the weapons in her arms and had the free hands ready to defend. The ninja fighter crouched ready to lunge at the duo, the start music sounded and the User launched his body quickly at AndrAIa and Frisket extending his leg out quickly with an exaggerated yelled. AndrAIa gasped and leaped out of the way rolling to the ground, all four arms helping to keep her safe, while Frisket went head on against the foe pouncing on the ninja fighter bringing him crashing to the ground. AndrAIa got up on one knee and using the toes of her other foot to get into a starting position to run at the User, her two free hands were on the ground for when she went to kick off while the other two were up and ready with the swords. Once the User got an opening on Frisket he brought a foot to his underbelly and used it to knock the dog-rebooted-as-tiger off him. Getting up in a daze he didn't realize AndrAIa had kicked off and was running at him on quiet feet, if not for the music in the Arena he may have heard her booted feet. She got one good swing at the User, giving him a good wound on the arm but the User's ninja reflexes were fast in reaction and grabbed her other arm. With both hands around one of her four wrists he swung her around throwing her into the dog that was getting up from his tumble.

"No! AndrAIa! You can do it!" Enzo cheered from his frame hoping the User hadn't hurt either of them, those nanoseconds that it took AndrAIa and Frisket to get up seemed like microseconds and all he could do was watch through one eye. He slammed his fist on the 'glass' container surrounding him, "Come on!"

AndrAIa got her footing again, patting Frisket on the head real quick as she shook hers to stop the room from spinning, she glared at the User's character who was taunting her hopping from foot to foot making Kung fu noises. She bent one of her arms with a sword and chucked it at the user who just barely dodged; this left her with one weapon and three fists. Frisket ran at the user again barking with all his might, though it came out as an abnormal roar/bark. He leaped at the User this time going over him and quickly turning to latch his jaws onto the User's leg. The User's character let out a cry of pain. And from his glass cage Enzo cheered for Frisket. AndrAIa took this as opportunity to run at the User and hack at head off and start round two. A quick combo from the user though left AndrAIa once again flying into the floor this time losing her other sword leaving her without a weapon. Now she was going to have to resort to her natural abilities. Frisket on the other hand was distracted by his master's crush being thrown and his grip loosened to the point the User had the chance to turn and him down. A crushing blow to the shoulder left Frisket in pain to stand on all fours and now slumped on the ground trying to get back up and attack. Frisket let out a whine; he was down for this match. AndrAIa was left alone to try and finish this match 'When … if I get through this I am really going to have to practice fighting." She was from a game where hand to hand combat was almost never done so her skills weren't very sharp. She extended her nails leaping at the user scratching him, a cheap shot but it works. The user fell, the victory music sounded then round two began. The user got up unharmed while AndrAIa was still weaponless and Frisket was just barely getting to his feet.

Enzo was cheering for AndrAIa's victory of the first round but was compelled if he should be happy yet, there was still one more match to go, and if she didn't win then they would have to hope Enzo gets picked so he can hopefully win and they can get out of the game that or they both tend their wounds as they wait for their next chance to play the game and win. The sound of a body hitting the ground brought Enzo out of his thoughts. He looked up seeing one of his fears realized as the victory music sounded; both AndrAIa and Frisket were on the ground, a long cut on her thigh made it hard for her to stand as Frisket crawled on his belly over to the girl nudging her to get up. 'Get up AndrAIa, you can do it. You had faith in me, now I must have faith in you' He felt like he was on the edge of an imaginary seat, that if it wasn't for the fact he was standing in a glass like box he would be flat on his face ready to crawl or run, which ever got him there sooner, to his friends to help them. The large demonic fist of his rebooted stage slammed hard on the glass, but no matter how hard he would have hit it, it would never break until this battle was over and he was picked to fight.

AndrAIa listened as the music to signify this round lost and sighed, grunting as she stood up, she barely got to her knees when a pain shot through her left leg she looked down at the cut, it wasn't deep but the way it traveled down her leg was too close to tendons she needed to stand. Too much movement or even stretching would cause the skin to pull apart from the long wound, which sent a jolt of pain throughout her body. The music for the next round started and the Ninja user was already ready to fight, cracking his knuckles and stretching his legs as AndrAIa stood on shaky legs. She was getting frustrated with this game, she didn't want to make Enzo have to fight again, with his eye he would have a huge handicap in the fight, and not the kind that helps you win a fight. She knew that this fight wasn't going to last long now though, she could barely keep her footing as she avoided the User's fists, Frisket was faring better then she was, snapping at the user's feet or any other limb that came near him as he tried to keep the User from AndrAIa, who was limping toward one of her swords that she had spotted nearby. There were trickles of blood running down her leg, the thin streams warm against her naturally chilled skin.

There was a yelp from Frisket as the User kicked him away so he could attack AndrAIa, Frisket laid on the ground whimpering as he watched the User approach the injured girl. Enzo was stuck watching from his glass cage as the fight was about to come to an end. He clenched his eyes shut for a second not wanting to watch but couldn't bring himself to not watch. He has to watch, to make sure she wasn't hurt too badly. He watched as the Ninja User gave a final blow kicking her straight in her turned back, she yelled in pain and flew to the ground. She tried to get up, on shaky arms but fell in a plop. The victory music sounded and the injured AndrAIa and Frisket digitized and were brought back to their glass like box the light in it darkened as it was covered in the skull mark signifying she had lost. Enzo kept banging on the glass in front of him; he tried to see into her box. There was a throb of worry in his chest clenching tightly as the user selected another opponent.

The light in Enzo's box grew brighter as he heard the selection music begin. Enzo grinned and glared through one eye at the User. Clenching his fist around the weapon his character came with he was ready to fight, and destroy the user. The music to start the round began and Enzo went full force at the User slashing the ninja character who felt but jumped right back up. Blood running down his chest the User's character touched the wound and then got himself ready to fight. Both then ran at each other, the User kicked at Enzo but his large fist grabbed the foot halting the attack. Enzo swung the user over his shoulder. He turned as the body landed with a large thump, unmoving. Round one was victory; it was too easy in Enzo's mind.

Enzo thought right as soon as the second match started the user went into a frenzy of attacks, trying to not let Enzo get a move in. His anger was building as he was being assaulted by compared to his character reboot, a small guy he blocked a majority of the attacks; he found a pattern in the user's moves. Waiting for the right moment he took his claw hand and smacked the user across the face, knocking him away giving Enzo the chance to plan his next move. The user got up slowly readying himself for the next attack. Crouching the user readied himself for one of his big moves, Enzo knew this move though, eh used it before and he watched him use it on AndrAIa, it was going to be a flying kick combo.

AndrAIa in her darkened box moaned in pain grabbing her head sitting up, Frisket lay next to her nudging her now moving body. The two of them got up slowly to see what was going on in the game. They caught the end of the first match and watched as the second one started. AndrAIa was shocked at the rampage the user was doing on Enzo. She looked at Enzo, it was hard to get facial expressions out of this character he rebooted as so she couldn't tell if he was in pain or not. She stood got to her knees and banged on the wall with weak fists, her body slowly wanting to shut down again for restoration. "Come on Enzo…. You can do it…." Frisket whined in agreement.

Outside the box Enzo felt each combo move hit him harder and harder, he was getting frustrated, this user was toying with him, making him out to be a fool. His rage was building and at just the right timing of one of the kicked he grabbed the user's foot in his clawed hands throwing him across the room. Body shaking with aggravation he threw a few fire blasts at the user. It actually took what felt like a few nanoseconds for the user to get up, Enzo though had walked over to the body, grabbing the head of the user as he stood using the finishing move.

**Game Over…**

**

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed, please give me your thoughts and any constructive criticism no flames in a review. Thank you.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I must thank all reviewers and readers for any kind of feedback you may have given, even if it was just adding this story to your alerts or favorites. I did have school get in the way sometimes but here is the waited chapter 2, I hope it holds up to par of the first chapter or is even better. If anyone notices any mistakes I may have made please tell me, I would hate to leave silly mistakes in here. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

There was silence, dark silence for what seemed like minuets to the three sprites, slowly one by one their tired bodies woke up. The game had drained them of what seemed like all their energy. AndrAIa was the first to wake up, in her hazy like state she was mumbling to herself about going to Dot's for an energy shake or two only to shriek in panic as a rust rounded eye stared a few inches from her face. The rusted eye grew wider and jumped out of her line of sight, sitting up quickly she tried to register where she was, where they were. 

She saw Frisket and Enzo quickly coming out of their knocked out state as well. Her shriek must have woken them up; she looked over at the One Binomial with the rusted eye, seeing his whole body was tarnished, scratched and scuffed. The poor One looked like he could fall apart at any second. Her eyes focused on the area behind the One, seeing he was not the only one or thing that was rusted and falling apart. She realized she wasn't in Mainframe… not even the grungiest of the viral areas looked this obsolete. She flinched as her leg moved when she turned to Enzo to see how he was taking the new surroundings. Her heart clenching as she read his face, it looked torn between anger and sadness, he looked like he wanted to cry his remaining eye dry but also scream his throat raw in anger. She frowned, Frisket whining for his owner's displeasure in the situation, even the dog realized they were not home, or that they knew how to get home…. She feared they may be stuck here in this rusting system which was probably ready for a complete system shut down any cycle. 

The One binomial was shaking, nervous, unsure what to do, when he saw the three sprites moving he panicked and fled down an alley way, either for what he felt was safety or help, the three did not know. AndrAIa looked at Enzo, reaching a hand out, she wish she landed closer to him, a burning along the wound kept alerting her it was there and there was nothing she could do about it. 

"Enzo…." She said weakly but received no response. "Enzo..! ", her voice cracked a little. She used her hands and one knee to get over to him, the injured leg lagging behind, she was sure she would use it, but there would be striking pains through it, and frankly she could do without it. 

"We're…. we're not home….. how can we not be in Mainframe… how….." he said with a meek voice, so low she could barely hear him, he was probably even mumbling before she got close enough to heard. AndrAIa reached her arms around the young green boy, hugging him with all she could; he didn't reject her but didn't accept her hug either. He just sat there enveloped in her arms. Frisket edged his way closer, trying to squeeze his muzzle into the hug as well, either for comfort or to show Enzo he was there also for support. AndrAIa felt the shoulder of her shirt begin to get wet, she knew he was crying, or his eye was bleeding again, she hoped for the former rather than the latter. 

"What are we going to do AndrAIa?" His voice sounded weak, defenseless, and unsure what to do. Something he probably hasn't felt since the Twin City incident, when he was too young to even contemplate what to do. Not that either of them was old enough to have much life experience, they would normally have Dot or Bob or even Pong or Mouse to go to for help, to question what to do in a situation, or have them help fix any mistakes they may make. It was a part of growing up, now, they had no one to help them, they were going to have to grow up and fast in order to get by, it isn't like they were simply lost in a system; they were injured in an unknown obsolete system which could crash any moment without warning. 

There was a crashing noise in the alley, the one that the One ran down, Enzo moved out of AndrAIa's arms, being on guard for whatever danger there may be. AndrAIa reached her hand up to the starfish in her hair and Frisket was growing, his upper body low to the group, ready to attack if anyone dared to harm his owners. There was a tense air among the three as they waited, watching as the long shadow grew and multiplied into a few more long shadows and a few shorter yet wider shadows. AndrAIa got to her good knee, arm at ready to throw, and Enzo had his fists up, not really trusting to put all his hope into Glitch at the moment since Glitch doesn't tend to listen to him. 

The shaking shadows came out from the alley, very cautious and even more frightened when they saw the three sprites on the attack ready. They tried to hide behind things, before the Rusted eyed One came out. 

"Wait, wait we are not here to hurt you" his voice was weak and crackly. The other binomials nodded in agreement, hoping to calm the three so they wouldn't be in danger. The brave rusty One was waving his hands to a down motion, as if to say calm down. "We want to help, we haven't seen someone come back from a cube in days" his voice got lower, the other binomials looking down as if in agreement. 

AndrAIa lowered her arm watching the scene in play, Frisket was still on guard Enzo's stance showed contemplation. He was not sure if he should stay on guard or trust these dysfunctional binomials. 

"Enzo" AndrAIa whispered to him, "maybe… maybe we should trust them," she was unsure really, these binomials could be stronger then they appear, nulls are harmless alone but once they come together into Nullzilla they are dangerous. Some of the games they have played were seemingly harmless but one wrong move could cost an undetermined amount of lives. 

"I don't know… how can we trust them? Why should we trust them, just because they're physically damaged?" His voice sounded off, he felt bad for insulting them… then again he felt for them in general. His mind was running a mile a minute, he was simply frustrated not sure what to do, they should be home, how did they get to another system? How was this possible? The questions just ran together jumbling in his head, his frustration levels rising. His trace was broken when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head seeing AndrAIa now standing next to him, using his shoulder to help herself stand. 

"Damaged or not, we are lost in a strange system… how many choices do we have?" She looked at the Binomials who were starting to come out of hiding moving toward them. "If they are offering us help, maybe we should take it. We are 'damaged' too." She whispered to him as well. Frisket who stood next to them whined. Enzo's body slacked, and the three let the damaged rusty binomials lead them through the system to what would be considered their command center. 

When they got to the command center it was covered in dust, boxes and video screens piles haphazardly around the large room. Enzo helped AndrAIa to a stack of boxes that could serve as a seat. He knelt down next to her Frisket was sitting close by following the binomials with his eyes, protecting his owners from the strangers. One of the binomials went to a desk in the center of the room. The desk creaked as the drawer opened, he pulled out a white box. Easily one could guess it was a first aid kit. The first aid kit was handed to the rusty Binomial who walked toward Enzo and AndrAIa only to be stopped by Frisket who was growling, stalking the rusty one who froze in spot, shaking not knowing if he should even move, if backing away would cause the dog to pounce still since there was a high chance of him pouncing if he stepped forward toward the pair. 

"Easy Frisket" Enzo said, his voice was tired; he was leaning on AndrAIa's good leg, her hand on his head. The dog whined and turned his head looking at the boy before he gave up and walked over to the pair and lay down next to them. The rusty one was cautious and walked to the two young sprites again. He set the kit down on a random box and opened it digging through for something to clean Enzo's face; he had gauze in hand and reached out to touch the boy's face but was stopped by his hand. "Help her first" before AndrAIa could reject he continued "There is no hope for my eye anymore, but her leg is still salvageable." He sighed laying his head back on her lap. The binomial looked between the two; AndrAIa stared down at Enzo she was shocked he would put something as serious as eye sight above a cut that would heal with minor damage if any. She could tell that he would not fight with her but at the same time would not change his mind. She didn't bother fighting and let the binomial walk over to her cleaning the area of the leg, going back to the kit for something to stitch the cut.

There would be a scar, it wasn't important though, as long as she had the ability to live then a scar or two is no big deal. She let out a sigh and stroked his hair, being careful to not let a finger trail too close to the injured eye. After her leg was stitched up and everything the binomial bandaged it and went over to the kit one more time to get stuff for Enzo's eye. 

"Enzo….." he turned his head slightly, acknowledging her while the binomial cleaned up the area around his eye before inspecting the serious damage. "What are we going to do" he shook his head while the binomial got bandages ready. There was a stale awkward air in the room as the Binomial looked at Enzo's eye, agreeing that there was no saving it and started to bandage him up. They were going to be stuck in this system for a while, neither knew how long, or if they would ever leave. After everything was cleaned up, they all sat there waiting for someone to be the first talk. 

"How often do games come to this system" AndrAIa was the daring one to start the conversation. The Binomial scratched his rusting head thinking making the air around them thicker as both Enzo and AndrAIa were curious of the answer. 

"I think the last game before the one you two came out of was minuets ago…. Perhaps 30 minutes?" To the Binomial it seemed like a good guess of when the last time they had a cube drop and destroy their already crippling system. "We try to avoid the cubes so we tend to try and stay near areas where they fall less for safety. The command center is one of those spots but as you can see even this place has had its share of glitches." Around them the room was deteriorating, holes forming in the walls and such. As the binomial mentioned glitches Enzo noticed Glitch react slightly, through everything that had happened he actually forgot about the device, not that it worked for him to begin with but perhaps he could get something. 

"Glitch…." He murmured thinking of what to ask for, "Glitch system stats." He said with a firm voice, the device on his forearm shaking in reaction before bringing up a circle grid with small moving bars and numbers. Enzo's eye narrowed at the numbers, "Everything is low in this system, I have never seen performance this low before…" Enzo was half skeptical if Glitch was telling him the right numbers, but by the looks of the area around him they made sense. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see AndrAIa who was also looking at the numbers on the screen. 

"Is there any way we can help them?" she half mumbled half whispered, "as a thanks?" the two looked around agreeing, if there was anything they could do then they would. There is no telling how long they will be here, how long until the next game cube or until a system crash. If they can do anything to stop the later then they will but in the end they can only hope to see their own safety in the games until they figure out how to get back to their system, even if it required living in the games.


End file.
